RavenHeart meets SnakePride
by yamaXD
Summary: Snape x girly...anders alles bisherigen storys XP,aber SLITHERIN POWER garantiert! SSx?,DMxHP?maby shonenai,humoractiondarkromance...siehe PROFIL für SUMMARY!


**LEGENDE:**

‚ … ' **- Gedanken von _ihr..._XD**

„ **... " - Rede von allem und jedem **

**PROLOG (...oder‚ eigenartiges Geflügel und lange Zugfahrten')**

Es war soweit.

Nun stand sie vor diesem gewaltigem Ding von Zug...Gleis 9 ¾ .

Über ihrer rechten Schulter hing ein schwarzer Beutel.

Das war alles, mehr besaß sie nicht. Mehr brauchte sie nicht.

Kinder liefen lachend herum, Babys schreien, der Zug pfiff, sie verzog

ihren mund ein wenig angewidert.

Das war nicht ihre Welt,...alles viel zu laut.

sie wendetet sich von der Lock ab.

Ein Rauschen ließ sie jedoch in ihrem gehen stoppen.

Ein großer, schwarzer Rabe setzte sich auf ihre freie schulter.

Resignierend seufzte sie auf.

„Sie sind ja immer noch da...", zischte sie beinahe lautlos.

Ihr Blick traf auf zwei schwarz-glänzende Augen.

Das dunkle Tier gab ein kleines fauchen von sich.

„na klar.",fluesterte sie.

Dann machte sie kehrt und auch der Vogel schien nicht lange verweilen zu wollen und stieß sich

kraftvoll von ihrer schulter ab. Binnen Sekunden war er aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden.

„Tss", zügig stieg sie in den ‚Hogwarts Express' ein.

Der Zugboden war mit rotem Teppich ausgelegt, welcher schon einige jahre hinter sich zu haben

schien. „Tss." sie musste eine weile lang laufen, bis sie schließlich ein

leeres Abteil fand. ‚...selber schuld, wenn du so unschlüssig bist...!'

Kaum hatte sie das Zimmer auf Rädern betreten, ging ein Ruck durch den Zug,

langsam setzte er sich in Bewegung.

Von draußen konnte man Abschiedsrufe hören, winkende sehen

und manche rannten sogar neben der Lock her.

Sie besah sich dieses bild. „Tss, Idioten..."

Sie ließ sich auf einen der braunen Ledersitze fallen welcher direkt am

Fenster lag. Ihr Gepäck, sprich der Beutel, packte sie neben sich.

Ihre langen Beine hiefte sie auf das gegenüberliegenden Polster,

dann verschränkte sie die Arme vor ihrem Oberkörper.

Eine angenehme Stille breitete sich aus und es schien ihr, als würde jemand die schwere Last, welche sie

bis jetzt getragen hatte, abnehmen.

Sie hatte sich entschieden...für Hogwarts...dort würde sie jetzt hingehen...einfach so, man hatte sie vor die

Wahl gestellt.

_flaschback_

„Miss, sie wollen mir doch nicht ernsthaftig erklären, das sie

lieber ihr zur Zeit geführtes Leben dem in Hogwarts vorziehen. ",

ein kleiner Mann – wohl Lehrer an dieser besagten Schule - blinzelte sie

freundlich an. Als er ihre feste Mine sah, seufzte er resignierend

auf: „ Fräulein, bedenken sie, in ihrer Lage wäre das die klügste

Lösung. Ich bin mir sicher, sie kennen die Bedeutung des Namen

Albus Dumbledore." Fragend sah er sie an.

Sie hob ihre Augenbraun:„Er ist Weißmagier. "

Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille, dann schien er etwas erwidern zu wollen.

Sein Mund öffnete sich langsam, doch kein Wort kam heraus.

Statt dessen konnte man wie in Zeitlupe beobachte, wie langsam seine Gesichtszüge

zu einem perplexem Starren entgleisten.

Es forderte ihr sehr viel Selbstbeherschug ab das Gesicht regungslos zu behalten, obwohl alles in ihr grade dazu

Schrie, in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen.

(‚Leute gibt's, die gibt's gar nicht,...')

Möglichst unberührt versuchte sie noch hinzu zu fügen: „...und er ist Schulleiter."

Der Kleinere blinzelte kurz, dann lief er rot an:„ also,...äh, jaja, das stimmt

schon, im groben gesehen... " (Er räusperte sich erneut.)

(‚oh nein, jetzt kommt's...')

Ihr Blick – soweit es ging – wurde noch ein Wenig gelangweilter, als er auch schon begeistert zu

erzählen begann:„Albus Dumbledore ist der wohl gutherziger Mann dem ich je begegnet bin (-‚Na wenn das so

ist...' -), er ist einfach nur ein bewundernswert, NEIN, verehrenswert passt wohl besser !(-verdreht die

augen-) Jeder kennt ihn! Besonders nach DER ZEIT!" Ihren zweifelnden Blick deutete er als Zeichen, dass

sie wohl nicht verstanden hatte.

Ein resignierendes Schnaufen war zu vernehmen, bevor er sich ein paar mal nach allen Seiten umsah, um sich

dann zu ihr hoch zu streckte.

Mit gedämpfter Stimme flüsterte er:„...na, sie wissen doch!...als sie-wissen-schon-wer

an der Macht war...Professor Dumbledore war wohl der einzige vor dem ER sich je gefürchtet haben soll...!"

Um seinem Gesagtem mehr Ausdruck zu verleihen, begann er beteuernd zu nicken.

„Und außerdem...",begann er wieder:„...ist jetzt hoffentlich klar, wieso Hogwarts, der sicherste Ort überhaupt

ist!" Dann fügte er noch leise hinzu:„...wenn nicht sogar sicherer als Askaban...!...sie verstehen sicherlich was

ich meine..." „Nein, nur wenn sie es mir erklären...!"

Von einer Sekunde auf die andere lief sein Gesicht rot vor Entrüstung an und begann sich dann

Regelrecht aufzuplustern. Mit einer heftigen Bewegung

stemmte er seine Arme in die Hüfte und stellte sich so gut es ging

auf seine Zehnspitzen um so etwas größer zu wirken.

„Was glauben sie eigentlich, wer SIE sind, dass sie es sich erlauben können, sich SO

respektlos aufzuführen! Ich gebe mir die größte

Mühe, sie zu überzeugen, es ihnen verständlich zu machen (!) in ein sicheres Zuhause zu kommen,

welches wir ihnen bieten können. Jawohl (!), Hogwarts ist ein

Zuhause, nicht nur eine schule! Nehmen sie das gefällig ernst, es

wäre besser für ihre eigene Gesundheit! " seine kleinen Augen

funkelten wütend. Als er dann bemerkte, wie ihr Mundwinkel verdächtig zu zucken begonnen hatte,

stampfte der kleine Mann wütend auf. „Am

liebsten würde ich jetzt auf nimmer wieder sehen sagen, aber im

Gegensatz zu andren Leuten (‚...oho...') habe ich ein Gefühl für

meine Pflichten, für das Richtige! Nehmen sie dies! " einen Moment lang glaubte sie,

der Kleine würde versuchen sie zu schlagen, doch dann hielt er ihr

einen weißen Umschlag hin. Sie versuchte sich ihre Verwundehrung

nicht anmerken zu lassen: „Und das wäre?"

Er schnalzte missbilligend: „Die Daten zu ihrer Abreise und Ankunft und natürlich die

Zugkarten welche sie benötigen werden. Und ich warne sie, wenn

sie nicht dort auftauchen, werde ich persönlich kommen und sie an

ihren Löffeln nach Hogwarts schleifen!" „Das glaube ich ihnen sofort! Ich meine mit ihrer stattlichen Größe

dürfte das kein Problem darstellen! ",

Ein breites Grinsen machte sich nun doch auf ihrem Geicht breit, was ihn nun völlig aus der Fassung brachte.

Wieder stampfte er wütend auf: „Sie werden schon sehen, was sie von diesem aufmüpfigen Verhalten haben!

Erscheinen sie einfach und lassen sie ihren Sarkasmus sonst wo! " mit diesen letzten Worten drehte er sich

um. Man konnte ihn noch über einige Entfernung fluchen hören, bis er schließlich hinter einer Abbiegung und

somit im Menschengetümmel verschwand.

„ tss. "

_flaschback ende_

Missmutig knurrend griff sie zu ihrem Beutel aus dem sie einen

kupfernen Flachmann und eine gleichfarbige box holte. Sie

schüttelte letzteres kurz.

„Bei Merlin, shit ! ", erbost donnerte sie den Behälter neben sich.

Dann nahm sie die Flachmann. ‚wenigstens etwas!'

Schnell stürzte sie den Inhalt hinunter.

Ein wohliger Seufzer entfloh ihrer Kehle.

„Dieses zeug ist einfach unentbehrlich. ", flüsterte sie leise.

Zügig packte sie alles wieder in ihren Beutel rein.

Jetzt hieß es warten.

Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was sie in Hogwarts erwarteten

sollte, doch im Moment wollte sie auch gar nicht darüber nach-

denken.

‚Eine Fahrt ins Ungewisse, mal was anderes...wie lustig... '

Schließlich lehnte sie ihren Kopf an die Fensterscheibe und

beobachtete die grüne Landschaft, die an ihr vorbeirauschte.

Nach einer Zeit verlagerte sie ihren Kopf in eine andere Position,...das Vibrieren des Glases

verursachte ihr Kopfschmerzen.

Sie schnaufte gereizt. ‚Ich hasse warten... '

**Tja, wir auch, darum beenden wir den Prolog hier! **

**Jajajaja...da bleiben fragen offen: wer ist sie? Wer ist der dieser äußerst nette Vogel...--'''?**

**Wird sie Gelegenhit bekommen den kleinen Prof. Flitwick (hat man doch erkannt, oder?) wieder**

**zur Weißglut zu treiben? Und wird der Autor endlich aufhören zu**

**labern X3?**

**Das erfahrt im 1. Kap. XDDD (wer hätte das gedacht )! Kommis sind sehr erwünscht, mein **

**erstes ff, also seid nachsichtig, gomen XDD...**

**(PS.: ich weiß, schreckliche Rechtschreibung XPPP!)**


End file.
